Name
by Lomiashi
Summary: Di tengah hujan, Gempa menemukan seekor kucing. /For #Drabbletober


Name

by Lomiashi

BoBoiBoy belongs to Monsta

Dedicated for #Drabbletober

Warning:

Possible OOC and typo(s), siblings!five elemental split, alurnya kecepetan, EyD belum bener, dll.

.

.

[Day 2: pet names]

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Meow..."

Langkah kaki yang menapak trotoar basah terhenti, suara mengeong yang terdengar lirih itu mencuri atensi. Kepala ditolehkan, posisi tubuh pun berubah setelah sepasang iris menangkap seekor kucing di dalam kotak tengah kehujanan.

Bulu kucing tersebut berwarna putih, namun tampak lusuh. Tubuhnya tampak bergetar, karena kedinginan. Sepasang irisnya memancarkan sinar yang menyedihkan. Dengan segera, payung digunakan untuk turut menuduhkan kucing malang tersebut. Gempa berjongkok di hadapannya.

"Apa gak masalah kalo aku bawa kamu ke rumah? Kami di rumah gak pernah pelihara binatang, sih. Jadi, aku gak tau yang lain bakal bolehin ada kamu di rumah."

Gempa mengendong kucing tersebut dan berusaha menghangatkannya walau tahu pakaiannya akan basah karena hal itu. Kucing tersebut memang masih kedinginan, namun tampak nyaman di dalam gendongan Gempa. Membuat keinginan pemuda tersebut untuk membawanya pulang semakin menjadi-jadi.

Gempa pun berdiri dan melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan tersebut. Menyingkirkan keraguan untuk membawa kucing tersebut pulang. Di tengah hujan yang tak terlalu deras.

 **oOo**

"Assalamua—"

"Waalaikumsalam, kak Gempa! Kakak jadi beliin Api nugget, gak?"

Belum tuntas mengucap salam, sudah mendapat jawaban dan sambutan dengan mata yang berbinar dari sang adik. Gempa mencubit sekilas pipi Api sebagai hukuman kecil. Hingga akhirnya sang adik menyadari eksistensi seekor kucing di gendongan Gempa.

"Wah! Kucing! Kak Gempa dapat di mana? Api mau gendong!"

"Dapat di pinggir jalan tadi." Gempa menyerahkan kucing tersebut pada Api yang mengulurkan tangannya.

"Kucingnya basah!"

Gempa tertawa kecil dan kembali menggendong kucing tersebut. "Kan kucingnya habis hujan-hujanan."

Tanpa disadari keduanya, saudara mereka yang lain ternyata mendengar percakapan ringan tersebut dan menghampiri untuk melihat lebih dekat.

"Ngobrolin apa?"

"Kak Hali, kak Gempa bawa kucing lho!"

"Kucing?"

Gempa tertawa hambar, mengiyakan, dan menunjukkan kucing yang baru saja ditemukannya tadi. Khawatir kalau sang kakak tidak akan memperbolehkan untuk memelihara kucing itu. Namun, rasa khawatir berganti menjadi terkejut tak lama setelah sang kakak berucap.

"Mandikan dan beri dia makan. Aku yang bakal masak."

Gempa berkedip sekali, memastikan orang yang ada di hadapannya itu benar Halilintar. Sebelum akhirnya mengucap, "Siap, kak!" menyerahkan barang belanjaannya pada sang kakak, dan beranjak mengurus peliharaan barunya.

Dapat izin dari si sulung sama dengan dapat izin dari yang lain. Begitulah rumusnya(?).

 **oOo**

Beberapa cakaran di dapat Gempa kala memandikan kucing tersebut. Namun itu tak masalah baginya. Merawat seekor kucing pasti akan menyenangkan! Tapi, tak ada sebuah nama pun yang menyinggahi pikirannya.

Gempa terus memikirkan hal itu sambil mengeringkan bulu kucing tersebut sampai memberinya makan. Sebuah nama tak kunjung menghampiri otaknya. Entah mengapa memberi nama jadi sesulit ini. Gempa bingung.

"Kak Gempa mau namain kucing ini siapa...?"

Adik Gempa yang lain bertanya kala kucing tersebut menghampiri dan turut berbaring di sampingnya. Tangannya mengelus perlahan kepala sang kucing yang tampak menikmati elusan tersebut. Gempa duduk di atas karpet tempat keduanya berbaring.

"Um.. Entahlah? Air punya saran?"

"Gak ada, kak. Coba kakak tanya kak Taufan."

Air berhenti mengelus kucing yang tengah menutup matanya, tampak ingin tidur. Air pun menguap sebentar sebelum melakukan hal yang sama. Gempa tertawa kecil, rasanya seperti memiliki dua kucing saja.

Setelahnya suara minyak goreng yang telah panas, seruan Api serta gemerisik hujan terdengar dominan di telinga. Gempa ingin menghampiri sang kakak yang tengah memasak, namun kakaknya yang lain tampak menuruni tiap anak tangga diiringi kuapan kecil dan ucekan mata.

"Kak Taufan tumben tidur pas hujan gini. Biasanya 'kan main hujan sama Api." Gempa berbasa-basi sedikit dengan Taufan yang tampak masih belum sadar sepenuhnya.

"Cikgu Papa keterlaluan emang. Udah ngasih tugas banyak banget, ulangan dadakan lagi. Lelah lahir batin." Ocehan Taufan dibalas tawa kecil oleh Gempa dan ucapan, "Sabar aja, kak," yang sama sekali tak mempengaruhi apapun. Walau begitu, Taufan tak masalah. Semua itu telah berlalu, tak perlu dipermasalahkan lagi.

Sedetik kemudian, iris Taufan menangkap seekor kucing yang berbaring di samping Air.

"Kucing siapa ini?"

"Kucing kita, kak."

"Oh.. Pasti kak Hali udah ngasih izin."

Taufan memperhatikan kucing yang tampak tidur dengan tenang itu. Sebelum akhirnya menanyakan hal yang sama dengan Air. Dibalas dengan jawaban yang tak jauh beda dari sebelumnya.

"Air tadi nyaranin nanya kakak."

"Oh.. Hmm.. Gimana kalo Putih..?"

Sebelum Gempa membalas, suara dari dapur yang berada tak jauh dari situ mengomentari, "Mainstream."

"Shiro...?"

"Wibu."

"Mpus...?"

"Mainstream."

"Halilintar jdar jder...?"

Tak!

Bunyi pisau yang menghentak keras ke talenan agak mengejutkan. Membuat suasana seram selama beberapa saat. Taufan kembali memikirkan nama lain dengan Gempa yang masih sabar menunggu.

"Gimana kalo Aufa..?"

Tak ada komentar lagi dari dapur, sepertinya tak keberatan dengan saran tersebut. Gempa malah mengulangi, "Aufa...?"

"Iya, Aufa! Artinya lebih tepat. Karena artinya begitu, pasti namanya tepat untuk kucing ini!"

Gempa melongo sebentar, mencerna maksud dari kata-kata sang kakak, dan untungnya mengerti maksud hal tersebut. Akhirnya, disetujui kucing itu dinamai Aufa. Kucing yang akan menjadi teman baru mereka untuk beberapa waktu ke depan.

"Kak Taufan pinter banget ngasih nama, tau artinya lagi."

Taufan tersenyum bangga, "Kan aku sering searching soal nama bayi~"

Buat apa coba? Umur aja masih enam belas, _jomblo_ lagi.

.

.

.

.

End

.

.

 _Pojok penulis:_

Karena A/N sudah mainsetrum wkwkwk aku adalah salah satu orang yang galau gabisa ikut Inktober. Jadi ikutan ini aja walau tulisanku sekarang rada ngaco, karena jarang nulis. * you, UN! /nak

Seperti biasa,

Jangan lupa senyum dan bahagia~!

Lomiashi


End file.
